Web of Shadows
by Kendrene
Summary: Shepard is sent on Feros again to supervise a new Council's project. New threats and old enemies await her. Rating might change. Pairing: femShepard/Liara. Co-authored with Winter Lady.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this project is co-authored with Winter Lady. Two brains are better than one.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, Microsoft and EA. The only thing we own is our imagination.

Web of Shadows

The dull, sparsely furnished room could have been anywhere: on a mountaintop as well as at the bottom of the deepest sea. For one thing, it did not have windows and for another it was so anonymous that in an observer's memory it would blend and merge with thousands of similar rooms, and then be forgotten without leaving a trace.

The walls, the ceiling up above and the floor were undressed stone, almost black. There were only two doorways, one at either end of the room. It was as if the unknown builder had intended to give the semblance of a reception hall but had not cared enough to bother with more than the outline and a few touches for detail.

The only thing really worth noticing was the massive table that occupied the centre of the chamber. The chairs surrounding it were vacant, except for one.

The lone man grimaced as he took his surroundings in: every time he came here, he had the impression of being trapped inside a coffin. He did not like to think about where the room was either, though he had to admit that his predecessors had acted wisely when they had decided to hide under the Alliance's nose.

All his clothes where black, another heritage, for his organisation was old and its foundations dated back to the IX century, when the stars were nothing more than distant lights and space's exploration was only a dream.

One of the doors hissed open, and he rose to welcome his associates, a false smile on his lips.

The newcomers were also swathed in black clothes: there was no need for rank or badges among them, for everyone knew exactly where he belonged. He met them with a warm greeting and a handshake, but his eyes held a cold, calculating light, for he was well aware that they were not friends.

_Reluctant allies would be a better definition. _He thought, fighting down a smirk.

"Why did you call us here?" One of them barked, as soon as they were all seated.

He pushed a button, hidden under the table, and the holographic reproduction of Feros appeared above their heads.

"The council is funding a prothean-related project on this planet and I think..."

One of the others interrupted him scornfully, "you _think_? Is this one of your mad-ramblings about the Reapers? I have more important things to do, thank you very much." He rose, and others followed his example.

"Wait!" The man slammed down his hand on the table, hard. "Should I remember you who run this organisation?" His hands tightened into fists as a burning anger got the better of him. He inhaled deeply, striving for calm.

"You will sit down now, and listen." Under his stony gaze, they complied grudgingly.

Why was he the only one who saw the possibilities? With the help of the Reaper's technology, they would be able to accelerate humanity's evolution process. His dreams were populated with a new race, the perfect union of human and machine. He would be remembered as a hero and his actions would guarantee him the immortality of a god.

A feral snarl twisted his lips.

* * *

"So, it's Feros again?" Shepard asked, as a bored expression flashed across her face.

Anderson nodded. "You look unhappy, commander. I thought that the prospect of a new mission would rouse your interest."

Shepard grimaced. After weeks of inactivity, she had been thrilled by the possibility to get some action, but she had not expected..._that_.

The council had decided to build a research facility on Feros to further investigate the prothean ruins and gather all the know data about the artefacts they had left behind.

"I still think that assemble all our knowledge in one place is dangerous. What if the Geth strike again? In addition, why not build a research station here on the Citadel? As Tali has pointed out more than once, there's a lot of unemployed space."

Captain...er Counsellor Anderson straightened his new outfit, smoothing out invisible creases. Without his uniform, he did not look as intimidating as he used to, and Shepard had noticed an uncertainty that was not there before. His new role clearly upset him.

"The Council considers it the best option."

The spectre's eyes narrowed: he had said the council, not _we_. An interesting slip of the tongue.

"May I suppose that you don't agree? Unofficially of course." she ventured.

Anderson sighed, looking suddenly tired. "We voted. I was in minority," he said simply, then brightened. "They agreed we should send you to make sure that everything goes as planned."

There was no way out.

_At least Liara will be happy._ The thought did not cheer her up one bit.

* * *

It raised it's head, sniffing the air. The need to return to the pack was strong, but not enough to override the other driving impulses. The varren belonged with its pack, being out here, alone, was foreign to its nature, but it was forced onward. As it reached the secluded clearing, the impulse changed. A growing discomfort was building between its shoulder blades. The varren rolled in the soft soil, trying to find relief. Spinning to its feet, the animal shook the debris from its coat. That was better. It looked around in confusion, seeking the pack. This unknown territory was unsettling. Confused, the varren turned and dashed off toward the more familiar trails eagerly seeking its mates.

The seed's awareness was growing and it sent its tender tendrils out into the soil. It had the all the memories of the Old Growth, but something else had taken root as well. Those who scurry had destroyed the magnificence of the Old Growth and that loss would be avenged. The New Growth had the wisdom, but now added a desire to crush those that had destroyed the timeless one. The new memories started with the fall of the Thorian, the wrenching of roots, the crashing, the breaking. But the cycle continued as the Old Growth's trunk cracked open and released its seed into the air. With dim awareness, it had only been able to influence a simple animal. But it would grow.

The New Growth concentrated on spreading its roots, deep and wide, gathering sustenance. It would mature and flourish. Then it would begin. But it would be wiser. Those it claimed would never know, it would be much more subtle. The Old Growth would be avenged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this project is co-authored with Winter Lady. Two brains are better than one.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, Microsoft and EA. The only thing we own is our imagination.

Chapter two

Shepard's thoughts were so occupied that she barely noticed the long elevator ride down through the Citadel Tower. The spectre replayed her conversation with Anderson. She wondered if he knew more than was able to tell her. This whole project didn't sit well with her. Shepard wanted to be out, chasing down leads on the reapers. While she knew the importance of the research, she ached to be in action.

The spectre had spent some time in conversation with the Normandy, readying the ship for their newest assignment. Everyone would be on board by tomorrow morning. She looked forward to seeing the look on Liara's face when she broke the news. The doctor was happily digging through all the data they had already collected. The thought of exploring the Prothean ruins that blanketed two thirds of the planet's land mass would have her chattering away. The commander smiled at the thought. She might have to protect the Feros team from her lover's enthusiasm.

Without conscious thought, she arrived at the apartment she shared with the asari when they were on the Citadel. An inheritance from the late Matriarch Benezia, the penthouse suite did not lack for anything. The private elevator led to a spacious living area, full length windows overlooking the serene park-like interior of the Citadel. When Liara had first acquired it, the décor had been her mother's full of bold colors and harsh lines. That had been changed over time and the quarters now reflected their new owner. The stark works of art and formal living room had been replaced with soft cushions and vid screens. It had been transformed from a museum into a place where friends were welcomed and comfortable.

Shepard found the doctor tapping away at her extranet terminal, her desk covered in OSDs and notes. The asari had a familiar far away look in her eyes that told of her deep concentration. She hadn't noticed even that the spectre had entered the room. Taking advantage of her distraction, the commander quietly slipped up behind her and kissed the soft skin of her throat, her hands gently caressing. Liara snapped to attention at the contact, then relaxed back into her lover's embrace.

"I really wish you would not sneak up on me like that," the asari breathed, her head back as the spectre's lips continued to trail lines of fire along her sensitive skin.

"I didn't have to sneak very hard," the spectre murmured. "Want me to stop?"

"Of course not," came a whisper.

The spectre moved to her left and in the process knocked over a pile of OSDs.

The asari stood up, shaking her head.

"We better move before you do any more damage," she laughed. "Wait, why are you here anyway? I thought you were meeting with the council."

Treading her way carefully through the maze of research, Shepard followed the asari to her favorite spot on their overstuffed sofa. Liara sat close but resisted the temptation to fall into her lover's arms.

"Well?" she asked.

"Time to get packing, we have a new assignment," the spectre replied dejectedly.

"Oh, I guess we were getting rather too comfortable here, " the doctor replied, draping her legs across the spectre's.

"Mmm, way too comfortable," Shepard sighed, pulling the asari onto her lap, her hands softly massaging the lithe thighs.

"So where are we going?" Liara asked, closing her eyes as she savored the commander's touch.

"Can I tell you later?" the spectre breathed as her hands worked on the fastenings of the asari's tunic.

"That bad, heh?" Liara's voice was a whisper as she shrugged off her top.

"Maybe," Shepard held off any more questions as she turned the scientist, laying her down. The discussion dissolved as their lips joined in a deep kiss and they both thoroughly enjoyed their last afternoon in the Citadel.

* * *

Shepard awakened as a soft hand stroked her cheek and continued downward. The room had darkened considerably, dusk having taken over as they dozed in each other's arms. The spectre turned her head and smiled.

"So?" the asari asked, her curiosity shining bright in her deep blue eyes.

"So, what?" Shepard teased.

Her response was rewarded with a multitude of tiny fingers, tickling her all at once.

"OK, OK, I get it, don't mess with a biotic," the spectre laughed. "We're going to Feros."

The asari's eyes got wide and she broke out in a huge grin. Shepard braced herself for the barrage of questions and ideas she knew were coming. The commander was not disappointed as the asari rambled on, ecstatic over their destination and the opportunity to continue her study. When the doctor paused for a breath, Shepard cut in quickly.

"Well, we might as well get ready," she said, standing and searching the vicinity for her clothing. "It's probably going to take all night getting you packed."

"Oh, I will make sure it does not," Liara smiled.

"Really?" Shepard replied, amusement in her voice.

"But of course, love, I have other plans for your evening, " the doctor smirked.

"I can't wait," the spectre replied, stealing a kiss as they went to work.

* * *

Thunder echoed in the distance and lightning flashed across the skies above him. Michael groaned and, as he lifted his head, raindrops splashed on his helmet's visor.

_Oh, shit. This could not get worse._

A soft rustling on his left caught his attention, and he spun around, lifting the gun and pointing it towards the ever moving shadows. His hands trembled slightly as he tightened them on the weapon, and the damp thumping of his heart filled his ears, annihilating any other sound. He was no soldier and the rough training he had received was not enough. The noise increased, and he held his breath, preparing to shoot. Lightning flashed again, shattering his night-vision, and he mouthed an oath as he stood there, frozen and briefly blind. If something was stalking him, that was the right moment to attack and rip his throat.

_I'm going to die here. _Desperation filled him, and he shut his eyes tightly. Nothing happened: agony did not tear him apart, and the jaws of oblivion did not open to swallow him.

When he opened his eyes, night had descended again. He was alone. A shaken chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head at his own cowardice.

_I lost the others. That's the reason why I am so scared. But panicking won't help me find them. _

When the storm had struck the planet's surface, he and other two colonists were patrolling the area around Zhu's Hope. After their recent problem with the geth, the colony's supervisor had decided that a enhancement of security was necessary. ExoGeni had offered its help, but after the incident involving a timeless, mind-controlling, monster no one was willing to trust the company completely. Michael had volunteered out of boredom, thinking that anything would be better than repairs, but he was beginning to regret his choice bitterly.

_Well, that hot asari that offers basic combat training was another damn good reason, if you ask me. _He felt his face burning as his mind was flooded by less than pure thoughts. She had not spared him a second glance of course and he had not enough courage to talk to her, but hope never dies.

Another distant thunder brought him back to reality and he chided himself, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. For the hundredth time he turned on the communicator built into his light armor to contact his comrades: he heard nothing but atmospheric disturbances.

_I'll find a shelter, _he thought with a grimace,_ and orders be damned! _He had reached the point wherehe was so wet he should be approaching dryness from the other end.

As he searched for a safe place to spend the night, he did not notice the yellow eyes that followed his every movement. They were full of malice and unspeakable hatred, and the intelligence behind them was old, and yet new. But it had plenty of patience and time.

And Time mended all things.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this project is co-authored with Winter Lady. Two brains are better than one.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, Microsoft and EA. The only thing we own is our imagination.

Chapter three

"We have received a report from Feros," Joker announced as soon as she set foot inside the cockpit, "it's a bit creepy, if you ask me."

Shepard furrowed her brows, and without thought ran her fingers along the thin scar that marred her face, as she always did when she was worried.

"What do you mean?"

Joker's hands moved on his computer's keyboard and a written document appeared on the holo-screen. As her eyes darted over the words a fierce scowl shadowed her face.

"This is nonsense," she blurted out finally, "and if I didn't know the new supervisor I'd classify it as a joke. And not a funny one."

The pilot shrugged. "Well, she's only reporting what one of her men saw. I bet he was drunk. Besides it is possible that they're still a little on edge after what happened at Zhu's Hope. Honestly, I can't blame them."

The Spectre patted his shoulder and nodded her understanding. "You might be right." Her eyes belied her light tone though: even in that flickering light, Joker could see that they had grown cold and distant. He was sure that, if he listened hard enough, he would hear the cogwheels of his commander's brain working furiously.

"I want the others ready in an hour," she said briskly as she turned to leave, "see to that."

"Already done," he replied, grinning. "Though Liara is giving Wrex the rough side of her tongue."

Shepard halted in mid-step. "What? Why would she?"

"He mishandled some of her equipment, or so she said. I don't really want to know." He had discovered that stepping between a researcher and his research was very, very dangerous.

"But Shiala," the young marine protested, "you're the one that gave the order to seal this."

"I know, Shay, but with everything that has been happening, we have to know for sure," the asari explained.

The 2nd lieutenant shrugged his shoulders and nodded, giving his team the order to open the passageway. Shiala was new to her leadership role, having only recently been asked to supervise the new site. While Arcelia Silva Martinez would still direct the Zhu's Hope settlement, the asari was given the responsibility of overseeing the establishment of the new Prothean research center. It was a joint venture between ExoGeni and the Citadel council. The council was hesitant to entrust it's newest project solely in human hands and ExoGeni wanted someone who was familiar with the planet's recent history and whom they trusted. Those two requirements ended in the humans' concession to nominate the asari. Shiala had proven herself capable, competent and trustworthy in rebuilding the settlement. She had been selfless in her drive to see the survivors build a successful, self maintaining colony. The result was a booming colony, 500 strong. A thriving mix of humans and other races, reclaiming the planet.

The colonists were not all that happy with the decision. While Shiala had no official role in the settlement, she was the one that everyone went to when they had a problem and she usually helped them find a solution. She worked with each family to understand how they could contribute and found them all a way to fit into the puzzle. Arcelia was also a competent leader, but she didn't yet have the experience that made the asari so valuable. That and she lacked the powerful biotics that quelled any dissention.

Everything was going well until recently. Almost immediately after the announcement of the new project, strange occurrences began to happen. It started as simple things – the absence of varren to hunt, patrols coming in hours late with nothing unusual to report, evidence of ship landings in the remotest parts of the planet.

When the last patrol had lost a man, without anyone being able to determine where he could have gone missing, Shiala thought it time to call on some friends. She had been pleasantly surprised to learn that the human spectre was to be assigned the task of ensuring that all went well in the establishment of the research center. The asari took the liberty of sending the commander as much information as she had gathered, which to this point, was not much more than conjecture.

Shiala looked over to where the marines were clearing the last bit of rubble from the passageway. They turned and looked expectantly toward her. With all the calm she could muster, she thanked them and stepped over the threshold.

Memories assaulted her as the familiar musty odor wafted over her senses. She was encased in a fleshy pod, screaming with a soundless voice as clone after clone were ripped from her being, using her biotic strength to fight those who scurry. Wave after wave of painful death as each fell to the dreaded spectre. The asari had never told the commander that she had lived through each clone's emergence and death. That as the Thorian's thrall, she had been a spectator cognizant of the role she was playing, but helpless to act otherwise. Shiala shook her lead and centered her mind, using the technique she had learned as a Maiden. She could do this, she would do this. She owed it to the spectre.

"ETA to Feros, ten minutes," Joker reported.

Shepard, already armed and armored, came to stand beside her cocky pilot.

"You know, ma'am, this whole place gives me the creeps," he said softly, rolling his eyes for effect. "It's like we're into some twilight zone."

"Someone's been watching too many old time vids I think, " Shepard teased.

"I dunno, I just remember those people banging on our hull," he said.

"Yes, and I remember some brave Lieutenant squealing like a little girl for help," she smiled at the memory but recalled it wasn't that funny at the time.

"Uh, well, I've come a long way since then, Commander," he replied, pouting.

"Yes you have, Joker," the spectre nodded, watching the planet grow larger in the viewport. "Haven't we all."

The pilot guided them flawlessly into the waiting bay, noting the difference from their last trip here. The landing zone was clear of any signs of fighting, the laser blasts buffed away. Boxes were neatly labeled and stacked, the deck clean and repaired.

"Have Ashley and Liara meet me at the airlock. Time to get to work," Shepard said as she turned and headed to meet them.

Joker hailed both only to find they were all ready to go and waiting expectantly for the commander.

Michael awoke surprised to see the bright daylight and a cloudless sky. He was sitting on the side of a familiar path, just north of his regular patrol route. The marine grabbed at his canteen, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. He tried to recall how he got to this place, but could only remember the storm and his attempt to find shelter. But that didn't seem all that important to him. After draining the contents, he stood on wobbly legs. He must have been out longer than he thought. Without a thought for the rest of his patrol, he followed the path back to the settlement, eager to see what everyone was up to. Inexplicably, he felt calmer and safer than he had in a long time.


End file.
